


Chain of Prospit

by LizaWithAZed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaWithAZed/pseuds/LizaWithAZed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In capturing Hadron Kaleido, they assumed they’d neutralized the more dangerous of the two fugitives. Not by a very long ways. Fear a prospitian fighting for his love. Fear him and his golden chain a very great deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Prospit

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an alternate S---B session than the ones we're familiar with, with its own version of who we know as The Midnight Crew.
> 
> Homestuck and its associated settings and characters are the property of Andrew Hussie; Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido were created by Michael Guy Bowman and Tavia Morra. All are used here entirely without permission but entirely with respect. This is for love, not for money.
> 
> Non-con in warnings is merely implied.

“Huh? What was that?”

The Hulking Bandit’s question died in his throat as suddenly a chain was pulled around his neck and tightened, like a garrote. “You. Took. My. Hadron.” a soft voice snarled in his ear. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

It was the last thing he heard before he slumped to the ground, unconscious, chain-marks around his neck.

A long, gold-suited leg ending in a red boot stepped over the guard’s unconscious form. Its owner smiled grimly and wound his golden chain back around his fist.

The guard hadn’t had time to sound the alarm. Good. They had made a very very bad mistake, and they were going to pay for it. In capturing Hadron Kaleido, they assumed they’d neutralized the more dangerous of the two fugitives.

The flaw in that logic being: as soon as Hadron is harmed or even threatened in any way at all, although she is not one bit less dangerous in and of herself, she is no longer the most dangerous of the pair.

Not by a very long ways.

Fear a prospitian fighting for his love. Fear him and his golden chain a very great deal.

Completely ignorant of the enraged Bard of Light stalking them, the rest of the Mercenary Company sat around the fire. The Deadly Duelist sat the furthest away, polishing his oddly-shaped wooden club. Nearby, the Spiteful Soldier grudgingly listened to the Calamitous Demolitionist prattle on of how he intended to spend their reward for the capture of Skaia’s two most notorious fugitives. The traitor and her prospitian paramour had a hefty price on their heads offered by Derse.

 _You will be very very lucky if you live to see it, never mind spend it_ , their captive thought as she feigned unconsciousness nearby. She grinned internally at the thought. He was always sweet and gentle with her, to be sure, but seeing the more feral, protective side come out, well…

It more than made up for the inconvenience of getting captured.

 _Aha_ , Hadron thought as she head the distinctive _thud_ of the weighted model of prospit at the end of Mobius Trip’s chain impacting the side of a carapacean head – specifically the Demolitionist’s, _there he is now_. Hadron allowed her grin to surface. The Company were far too busy at the moment to notice.

Chaos broke out in the tiny camp as both the Soldier and Duelist leaped to their feet. The Duelist lunged for Mobius but found his blow parried by a length of chain held aloft. “Bandit!” The Soldier yelled, grabbing his iron horse-hitcher, “Bandit! Where the fuck are you, you big stupid…”

“Oh, he was the _first_ to go,” Mobius said, grinning, and deftly pushed the Duelist back on his ass before nimbly wrapping his chain around to the Demolitionist’s leg and using the momentum of the previous blow to whip the tiny dersite around into his boss, who grunted indignantly.

“Shit, who the hell does this clown think he is?” snarled the Soldier. “Fucking _get him_.”

Behind Mobius, the Duelist nodded and silently rose to his feet, stalking the Prospitian as he advanced on the Soldier. He raised his stick for a killing blow when he heard a sharp _snap!_ of ropes breaking behind him and whipped his head around in time to see Hadron execute a perfect back-flip over the fire to where her jeweled sword lay. She scooped it up and brandished it at the Duelist in a dignified fencing stance.

“Now now, boys,” Hadron purred, “you didn’t think I was going to let my sweet Mobius have _all_ the fun, did you?” and Mobius laughed delightedly in response, kicking sand into the face of the Soldier and easily dodging his answering blow.

“Glad to see you’re alright, love” Mobius called to Hadron as she and the Duelist parried each other, the clacking together of sword and stick echoing loudly in the desert night.

“Never better, beloved,” Hadron answered lightly, “but _that_ one you’re fighting did try to get… frisky.”

“Oh _did_ he,” Mobius said darkly, all humour draining from his face. “Did he,” he repeated, winding his chain around his fist again and stalking towards the Company’s leader.

“Yeah,” blustered the Solder, “I figured she could use a real man for a change, not some skinny Prospit freak” he added, and he spit in Mobius’ face.

“Well, I _was_ going to let you live…” sad Mobius, and smashed his chain-wrapped fist into the Soldier’s face. Teeth went flying. “But now…” he continued, and chuckled as if at some private joke, “I’m afraid I’m going to ask that you take your beating rather _personally_.” He delivered a vicious uppercut to The Soldier’s face, sending him flying, and grinned ferally in satisfaction when he hit the ground.

Mobius stalked over to where the Soldier lay, and easily blocked a weak swipe with his arm before bring his fist down again and again into the prone Dersite’s face. “You. Fucked. Up. _Jack_.” he said, punctuating each word with another blow. “You. Took. My. World. You. Threatened. My. Heart. You. Profaned. My. Soul.” His voice darkened and deepened with each word until he was hissing. “ _You. Touched. My. HADRON_.”

“I don’t think he can hear you, dear heart” Hadron said softly, and Mobius sat up abruptly, shaking his head to clear it.

“Oh…” he said in dawning realization, “Oh, _frog_ ….” He looked down at the ruined hollow of the Soldier’s head, and then up at Hadron. “I…” He cast his gaze around before focusing on the Duelist, prone on the ground behind Hadron, bound in her ropes. The Duelist’s eyes quaked with fear, but he said nothing. Mobius looked up at Hadron again, and tears streaked down his blood-smeared face.

Hadron knelt before him and kissed him. “My hero…” she said sweetly, and Mobius smiled. “My gentle Mobius, so fierce for me. Don’t worry, I know you’d never unleash that on anyone who hadn’t asked for it first.” They kissed again, and Mobius sighed happily.

“Admit it, you let yourself get captured, just so you can have me rescue you.” Mobius said when they broke apart, raising to his feet and pulling Hadron with him.

Hadron shook her head “Oh no, they got me fair and square!” Her eyes sparkled mischievously. “Though maybe I might have let myself _stay_ captured…” and Mobius threw back his head and laughed.

“Come on, love, let’s go find the two of us a bath” Mobius said, and they strode off together into the night.

Back at the camp, the Duelist sighed and made a mental note to try and talk the leader of the next gang he was in into gong after the Prospitian first. Then he imagined what Hadron’s vengeance might look like and decided to try and talk said hypothetical leader after going after them at all.

No bounty is high enough, he decided.


End file.
